What Really Happened
by GigglySchnauzers
Summary: My version of Out of Sight Out of Time.
1. Chapter 1

Rachelpov:

Today was the 2nd week of school and Cammie still isn't back. We invited the boys to stay at the school so they could help comfort the girls. Right now we are all eating dinner when a girl with dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes walks in with a sick injured man on her back. Wait I know them that's Cammie and Matthew. No that's not possible he died years ago. But here she is walking up with her uniform and combat boots on. Though she is a little late at least she is back and with my husband no less, I'm so happy. Wait no, no she can't please no. There on her pale murky blue left eye is a scar meaning she can't see out of it. She only has 1 eye left.

**Sorry it's short but it is the prologue. Please read my other stories. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgurluvr**


	2. Chapter 2

Cpov:

It took a lot longer to get back to Gallagher then it would have if I still had my eye. It's still tacking time to get used to but that is to be expected after having it all of my life. Oh well I'll have to move on and live my life. I take a deep breath and heard my mom giving the announcements. Wow it felt so good and right to hear my moms' voice. I slowly gather my courage shift dad so he is on a more comfortable position on my back and open the doors taking a step forward. It gets all quite so you can't hear anyone talking. In fact I think my breathing is the loudest thing in the room. Then my mom starts crying and runs over to me. She pulls me into a hug then grabs dad off my back and hugs him so tight I think I hear his back pop a couple times. Then she realizes the medical attention he needs so she picks up his incredibly light body and rushes to the infirmary. Then it's just me with everyone else I left behind this summer. I'm glad I left them though I don't wish what I went through on even my worst enemy. Even though I'm zoning out with memories of this summer I can feel them all staring at my eye. Just then my stomach rumbles loudly and I remember that I haven't eaten in about 3 weeks except for a protein bar I had a week ago. All food I've gotten has been fed to dad trying to help him get healthier. Quickly I walk over to the kitchen and grab a plate and make a big sandwich to eat. When I walk out I see everyone still sitting there staring at me. I sigh this is really getting annoying. I walk over to the doors which are still open and walk down to my room that still has my clothes and sheets in it. I shower change and walk over to the bed grabbing a water from the hidden mini fridge and eating my sandwich before lying down and falling asleep. I hope tomorrow is better.

**Sorry it's short and a filler that is basically all about her eating a sandwich. I'll try to update soon please read my other stories and review on any if not all. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	3. Chapter 3

Bexpov:

We were just eating dinner when Cammie burst through the doors with a man on her back that apparently is Matthew Morgan. I scan her over for injuries and find none then I reach her face and see the scar caused by a knife from interrogation that went through her eye leaving it useless and her with a bigger blind spot. Soon headmaster takes Mr. Morgan to the infirmary. That leaves all of us with Cammie. We all sit here staring at her eye when her stomach screams for food she disappears into the kitchen then reappears with a huge sandwich and walks out. We all sit there in shocked silence until Anna starts sobbing causing her friends to start comforting her. I try to finish my food but really who could eat after seeing their best friend like that? After a little Mr. Solomon who recently woke up dismisses us from dinner and gives us the rest of the day off. We say goodbye to the boys and walk to our room. When we get there we see Cammie sleeping in her bed peacefully so we follow her example. Later we all get woken up from Cammie screaming from the top of her lungs for them to stop. I think it broke all of our hearts to see her like that. Poor little Lizzie started crying. Carefully I start to shake her shoulders to wake her. When that doesn't work I take the rest of her water and dump it on her head. She woke up sputtering with tears streaming down her face. She looks up at me for a couple seconds with a puzzled expression on her face before she works out what happened. She smiles sheepishly looking down and mumbles "Sorry 'bout that it's been happening to me a lot more than it should I could go sleep somewhere else if you would like." I shake my head furiously before ant one can move afraid that if she leaves my sight I would lose my best friend again. "No you are never leaving again I can try to act like you're not there but it would never change anything but me lose you more." They all look shocked that I said something so personal until Cammie starts crying causing Macey and Liz to cry which leaves me fighting the tears creeping out of my eyes. I bat my eyes determined not to cry when I see Cammie shake her head meaning 'don't fight it let them come.' So I do and man did we cry sitting there at 3:00 in the morning on Cammies bed crying our eyes out.

**So how was it? Please review to me this story has a pathetic amount of reviews I know this is only the 3****rd**** chapter but please review. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	4. Chapter 4

Cpov:

When I wake up I feel so refreshed. I look around and see all my roommates and I are cramped on my tiny bed in the corner of the room. All of them comforting me last night comes back. I smile and get up to shower. After I'm done getting ready I wake the others up and go get breakfast and save them seats knowing last night was monumental for me getting back my friends and sisters. Life is hard with only 1 eye but I'm adjusting fast so it doesn't really matter much. Looking at my scarred body you might cringe and think 'Wow that must have hurt!' well it was 10 times worse than that. I'm not lying. I quickly change my train of thought as it leads to memories that should never be remembered. After we eat I head down to the infirmary to get checked up and see my dad. After I'm deemed ok it's lunch time. When that's done I have to take a test for the classes and test I've missed while gone. Oh joy that was fun. Sarcasm so heavily applied a blind man could see it. When that's finally finished I eat an early dinner and take another shower and head to bed early still recovering from being captive.

**Sorry about the wait my computer broke. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That is the only disclaimer I will do because I keep forgetting. Sorry it's short I've just been busy with the first month of school and the computer breaking that I wanted to get a short update in. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	5. Chapter 5

Cpov:

I wake up a little later then I should have but since I technically get classes yet I don't have to wake up that early. I shower and dress before checking on dad, and them masking sure I'm still fine. I walk into the kitchen and make myself eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice on the side. When it's finished I eat it then wash it down. I wash my plate and cup, put them away then walk out to the Headmistresses office to see if they graded my test yet. When I get there mom smiles and tells me that she is proud of me. I got 94-98% on all test so I can start classes tomorrow. Guess I need to go find some new uniforms since the others are slightly bigger still. When I find out about this Saturday being a town day to celebrate dad and mines arrival, I freak I mean can I cover my scar with makeup? The answer to that stupid question would be no. I've tried before and it looked terrible. Maybe I could get an eye patch, or would that just look to weird? Yeah it would look way to weird unless I bedazzle it that could be cool. Whatever I could just ignore the stares and have a good day with my friends, that sounds good to me. But bedazzling the eye patch is always a still an option.

**I'm so sorry for neglecting this story but I will try to update it more often. If you like Twilight read my new story. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


End file.
